


Stay Safe

by raviolitomyjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Some Fluff, canonverse, takes place around chapter 112/113
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitomyjaeger/pseuds/raviolitomyjaeger
Summary: Things had changed quite a bit between the two soldiers since their first meeting. After all, Jean had nearly killed her and she hit him over the head with a stick she found on the ground.





	Stay Safe

Things had changed quite a bit between the two soldiers since their first meeting. After all, Jean had nearly killed her and she hit him over the head with a stick she found on the ground. Things between them now were a little more…  _ caring  _ than back then.

Hitch leans against the wall, her arms crossed below her chest. Her amber eyes pierce Jean’s brown ones as he towers over her. She puffs out her cheeks, impatiently waiting for him to say something.

But he doesn’t. He looks so  _ tired _ . Their moments spent together are fleeting, with Jean being a commanding officer of the Survey Corps and all. He’s always busy. She rolls her shoulders uncomfortably; she’s been rather busy herself over the last few months. She was one of the few that did anything within the Military Police, and while she would have complained about that even a few years ago, she feels like she’s an important piece in this never ending puzzle now.

She reaches up and presses a hand to his cheek, her thumb rubbing gently at his cheekbone. His eyes close and lets out a long and drawn out sigh, sinking into her touch. He looks like he could fall asleep right there, standing up against a wall.

“You need more sleep,” she says finally, her voice quiet. They weren’t in private, instead standing in an abandoned hallway. Things seemed more quiet recently, but she thinks that has something to do with all of the chaos enveloping their world currently. Everyone has been trying to come up with a plan, but no really knew what was happening.

His eyes open slowly, meeting hers once again. A small smirk takes over his lips, “You don’t say?” His tone is sarcastic, but gentle.

She drops her hand to his shoulder, studying his face closely. His hair seems to have gotten longer since their last moment like this one and he was probably going to have to shave soon, unless he planned to grow an actual beard. His eyes seemed to carry some kind of worry behind them all the time. And stress. She knew there was nothing she could do, but it didn’t make things any easier. “Can you try?” she says, moving closer until they’re pressed against each other, her other hand coming up and looping around his neck.

“I can try,” he grumbles in reply. His hands fall gently around her waist and she can feel every breath he takes. 

They continue to stand where they are, unmoving, not worried about anyone seeing. While relationships certainly weren’t allowed while in the military, it’s not like anyone would tell them to stop with how insane things had been. Their relationship had successfully slipped through the cracks until now, and neither of them could see anyone batting an eye at them this late in the game.

“I have to go,” he says reluctantly. His eyes tell her he wants nothing more than to stay planted where he is, but he has meetings to get to.

Hitch nods slowly, “I should too. I have to patrol soon.”

They’re silent for a few moments, trying to take in as much of each other as possible. Any moment could be their last and neither of them want to let go.

Hitch pushes herself up onto her tip toes and Jean leans down every so slightly so their lips can brush softly against each other. She hums quietly, smiling at him when they pull away from each other.

“Stay safe,” she says.

He nods, “You too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered this pairing by accident and now I'm obsessed. Please save me.


End file.
